


Дождь

by ледиСоль (ladySol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Гарри обманулся в лучших чувствах?POV Гарри





	Дождь

Он не пришёл. Вот кому пожаловаться — меня обманул Малфой. И самого смех берёт.  
Третий час ночи. Стою тут как дурак, подпираю лбом оконное стекло. На улице дождь шуршит, если бы капли по стеклу стекали было бы лучше — подошло бы под настроение, но окно заговорённое. Гермиона объясняла, ни дождь, ни грязь до него не достают, заклинание называла, жаль не запомнил — отменил бы сейчас. Хоть струйки по стеклу, может утешили бы. И как меня угораздило вляпаться в настолько глупую историю? Вот Рон бы поржал... Не-ет, Рону лучше не знать.  
По залитому тротуару бегут запоздалые прохожие. Парочка магглов, смешные такие. У парня мокрые джинсы ноги облепили — красивые ноги, между прочим. Мне теперь в самый раз на такие детали внимание обращать — привыкаю, что. А девчонка босиком, босоножки в руках держит. Смеются. Счастливые… Меня им не видно, и дом мой тоже. Мне тут на Гриммо всю защиту заново поставили, чтобы почитатели не донимали. Хорошо, я тут один. Упиваюсь одиночеством, блин…  
Это Кингсли во всём виноват. Чёрт его дёрнул затащить меня в Визенгамот! «Ты, Гарри, важный человек теперь в Магической Британии, на многое можешь повлиять». Почётный член Визенгамота, надо же! Именитые маги мне стоя хлопали. Бежать надо бы оттуда сразу, сейчас уже поздно. Влияю вот. Поначалу было интересно, чего там — все эти новые законы, разбирательства с Пожирателями. Бывшими, бывшими конечно (здорово звучит, а?!). Шампайка оправдали. Торжество справедливости, как же.

Когда Малфоев судили, я сильно волновался, думал, не смогу им ничем помочь, ведь все, кого я знал, были против Малфоев. Но у меня, на удивление, получилось. Нарциссу не только освободили прямо в зале, но и официальную благодарность ей объявили — за спасение народного героя. Прелесть! Так они меня полюбили, что и разбираться особо не стали. Думал, сквозь землю провалюсь от смущения. А Люциуса мне нечем было оправдать, но за него все Пожиратели вступились — бывшие, бывшие! Оказывается, у него даже палочки не было — Волдеморт её отобрал, это он ей меня пытался убить, когда я из дома Дурслей убегал. Совершенно безобидный человек Люциус Малфой! Я даже возразить ничего не успел, так был поражён дружным мнением Визенгамота. Незначительное ограничение магии на три года. Ну, не знаю.  
Потом моего Малфоя привели, Драко то есть. Я прям умилился: мрачный такой, упрямый подбородок выставил и обводит зал тяжёлым взглядом — злодей в чистом виде.  
— Мне нечего сказать в свою защиту, — говорит.  
Я аж на скамье подскочил.  
— Молодой человек, — тряхнув седой шевелюрой, проникновенно обратился к Малфою Элфиас Дож; я его знаю, он входил в Орден Феникса, — многие Пожиратели смерти, дававшие здесь показания перед вами, утверждали, что вы вовсе не рвались выслужиться перед Волдемортом.  
— Не рвался, но выслуживаться… — Малфой помрачнел ещё больше, — приходилось.  
Тут со мной что-то случилось — если бы не антимагические браслеты на Малфое, решил бы, что это он колданул — я поднялся с места, сам не соображая, что делаю. Может правда на подвиги потянуло, может просто вспомнилось, как там, на том стуле в середине зала чувствуешь себя, когда некому защитить. Поднялся и рявкнул:  
— Я могу дать показания по этому делу!  
Все сразу зашумели, а я спустился в центр зала, ощущая себя вторым Дамблдором, защитником несправедливо угнетённых. До Малфоя перед нами действительно отвечал один из Пожирателей, называл Драко жалким молокососом и полуобморочным трусливым мальчишкой, урод. Я всем существом рвался речь толкнуть. Что ж, произвести впечатление мне удалось.  
— Как вам всем, должно быть, известно из прессы, я был последним хоркруксом у Волдеморта. Моё сознание иногда сливалось с его сознанием, и особенно часто в последние дни перед решающим боем. Я чувствовал то, что чувствует Волдеморт, и видел то, что он видит… Ой!.. — в зале наступила редкостная тишина, я подумал, что оглох. Волшебники все как один уставились на меня, раскрыв рты, и замерли, словно громом поражённые. Потрясающая картина, скажу я вам. Не слишком-то легко напугать так много маститых магов разом! Пришлось успокаивать: — Не волнуйтесь, господа, хоркрукс во мне уничтожен. Меня проверяли в Мунго, змей показывали — теперь те просто шипят, — ага, всего лишь шипят, словно пар из утюга кто-то выпускает, забавно даже… Но замкИ, запертые парселтангом, я всё-таки открываю: Рон научил. Мы с ним долго тренировались, нас в качестве экспертов даже в Аврорат приглашают… — Я прекрасно понимаю, господа, почему Волдеморт заставлял Драко Малфоя пытать людей: знал, что тот как никто другой страдает от этого. Волдеморт так и Малфоя наказывал, и себя развлекал.  
Звякнули цепи — это Малфой обхватил плечи руками, понурив голову и скукожившись на стуле, будто совсем продрог. Возвращаясь на своё место, я ещё подумал тогда: что я тут нес! Возможно, после такого Малфой ещё сильней станет меня ненавидеть.  
— Мистер Малфой, это правда, что вы всегда теряли сознание, когда В… Волдеморт при вас убивал кого-то? — с трудом выговаривая страшное имя, спросила строгая волшебница, помню её ещё с того заседания, на котором меня за патронус судили.  
— Нет, не всегда, — выпрямившись, невозмутимо ответил Малфой. Не знаю даже, стоило ли его защищать: это же Малфой, наверняка сам бы как-нибудь выкрутился. — На меня так действует только сильная окклюменция.  
Что-то он тут темнит, сразу пришло мне в голову. Интересно, с каких это пор я стал понимать Малфоя без лишних разъяснений?

— Кто за то, чтобы оправдать Драко Малфоя? — внезапно призвал голосовать Кингсли.  
«За» были все. Если я хочу, чтобы Визенгамот вдумчивее разбирал дела, наверное мне нужно поменьше выступать. Не пришлось даже рассказывать ни как Драко меня в мэноре «не узнал», ни как он Дамблдора убивать не захотел. А я ведь готовился.  
— Мистер Малфой, с вас снимаются все обвинения. Можете остаться в зале, у нас открытое заседание. Следующее дело на повестке…  
Малфой встал с каменного стула и направился прямиком ко мне. Смотрел только на меня, и такого открытого взгляда я у него никогда в жизни не видел. Это была благодарность, точно. И да, снова выраженная без слов.  
…Распахиваю окно — давно нужно было это сделать. Шум дождя накатывает вместе с потоком прохладного влажного воздуха. Городской дождь пахнет по-особому — мокрыми листьями, сырым асфальтом. И эта зелень, и этот асфальт, и камни тёплых домов, и яркий блеск фонарей вместе с дождём хором поют песнь жизни, споря с моей тоской. Снимаю очки — свет фонарей расплывается, превращаясь в радужные шары, и их отражения танцуют в лужах и на мокрых оконных отливах, умножаются, переливаются разными цветами, словно Рождество наступило посреди лета. Мир меня не понимает, Малфой обещал, но не пришёл…  
Так он ничего и не сказал мне, пока продолжалось заседание. А когда оно закончилось, маги поднялись с мест, и многие, как всегда, стали подходить ко мне — попрощаться там, перекинуться парой слов — Малфой не вставал со скамьи, выжидал чего-то. Мне так интересно стало, я тоже от него далеко не отходил. Свет в зале постепенно гас: он здесь на количество человек рассчитан. Наконец освещённым осталось только пятно вокруг каменного стула в центре. Интересный эффект, всегда хотелось взглянуть на это. Казалось, будет страшновато, но нет — так в театре свет гаснет перед представлением и остаётся лишь на сцене, все звуки стихают — это интригует, пробуждает воображение. Мы с Малфоем теперь были одни в полутёмном зале.  
Пока Малфой сидел в центре, он казался бледным, измученным с этими синяками под глазами, а теперь даже симпатичным стал, глядел и глядел бы на него. Но надо было что-то сказать.  
— Ты куда теперь, Малфой?  
— Не знаю, — говорит. — Не рассчитывал, что всё так обернётся. Неожиданный поворот фортуны.  
Присел с ним рядом. Что-то так хорошо вдруг стало, почувствовал себя победителем, повелителем судеб. Такого со мной не было даже после сражения с Волдемортом. Гермиона всё спрашивала: чувствуешь, мол, чувствуешь? Видимо настигло.  
— А почему тебя родители не встречают?  
— Я им солгал, что суд на завтра назначен. Чтобы зря лишний день не волновались. Пусть из газет узнают, — Малфой улыбнулся, тепло так, спокойно, у меня аж под ложечкой засосало, не утерпел и тоже заулыбался. — Так что до утреннего Пророка я свободен как ветер.

Он развернулся ко мне, голову на бок склонил, смотрит так внимательно. Я раздумывал, как бы его в Дырявый котёл пригласить, а он вдруг прильнул ко мне, обнял и поцеловал.  
Мерлин великий! Никогда в жизни с такой скоростью не возбуждался. Голова закружилась, словно целый кубок огневиски в себя опрокинул. Собственные руки помимо моей воли стали вытворять незнамо что. Он целует меня, целует — а я отвечаю, прижал его к себе что есть силы, лопатки его общупываю и балдею. Малфой нацеловался, смотрит мне в глаза серьёзно-серьёзно, дышит тяжело.  
— Блядь!.. — всё, что я смог сказать, точно выражая свои чувства.  
— Не думаю, — отвечает он. — Я вообще ещё девственник.  
Отчётливо помню, что ни слова из его ответа не понял. Схватил Малфоя за руку, вскочил и ринулся вон, увлекая его за собой: понимаю, если не трахну его немедленно — точно свихнусь к чертям, а до каминов ещё десять этажей! К счастью на девятом уровне лифт открытым стоял. Вбежали туда и снова принялись целоваться. Лифт умный такой попался, ни разу не остановился, а когда уже к холлу подъезжали, холодный женский голос сообщил: «Соблюдайте правила приличия. Атриум». До каминов добежали на предельной скорости, притормозил я, только вывалившись в гостиной на Гриммо.  
— Закрой, — прорычал Малфой, кивнув на камин, и принялся очищать нас от сажи.  
Какой Малфой молодец всё-таки, мне бы и в голову не пришло каминное сообщение перекрыть. Заблокировал его напрочь и бросился решать основной вопрос. В самом деле, секс между мужчинами — вещь довольно специфическая, если бы не Симус с Дином, которые курсе на шестом обожали перед сном пошутить на эту тему, я бы в этом совсем не разбирался. Слава Мерлину, в голове сразу всплыло заветное слово: смазка. Теперь я точно знал, что делать — в ванной давно ждал своего звёздного часа оставленный когда-то Гермионой флакон маггловского шампуня с ромашкой на глянцевом боку.

Этим шампунем мы вымазались на славу. И дело того стоило! Пусть продолжалось всё не слишком долго, но ощущения я получил потрясающие. Особенно когда Драко заорал, кончая вслед за мной, и у моей вселенной замедлилось время, чтобы я каждым нервом смог всё это прочувствовать и насладиться видом. Боже, кажется я теперь смогу кончить от одного лишь запаха ромашки!

Позже мы перебрались сюда, в спальню. Тёрлись друг о друга, как коты какие-нибудь, и ели бутерброды, приготовленные потрясённым Кричером. А потом к Малфою прилетел филин. Вот она, эта записка от Люциуса: «Драко! Срочное семейное дело. Ты обязан присутствовать. Л. А. Малфой». Драко сказал, что вернётся к вечеру. Не пришёл. И я ведь ничего не могу сделать! А вдруг он спал со мной… Блин, дурацкое слово! Не спал он со мной ни разу… если не считать Большого зала на третьем курсе. Ну, в общем, вдруг он со мной лишь из благодарности? И как мне теперь? Бегать за ним, что ли?!  
Отворачиваюсь от окна, оставляю мир за спиной, на фиг. Очки куда-то подевались — плевать!.. Замираю. Это что, входная дверь хлопнула? Кричер ведь остановит ненужных гостей? Топот шагов по лестнице, распахивается дверь… Драко.  
— Прости, Поттер. Авроры неожиданно завершили расследование, которое у нас в мэноре проводили — ну, то, о Волдеморте — и решили ни с того ни с сего перед нами отчитаться. Уж думал, это всю ночь займёт… Ждал?  
Что-то у меня все слова разом иссякли. Чувствую себя найденным щеночком, блин.  
— М-малфой… Останешься жить со мной? Насовсем?  
— И не рассчитывай избавиться от меня, Поттер.  
Мерлин, как же здорово с ним целоваться! Дождь закончился, слышно, как последние редкие капли падают с крыш, за окном притаился омытый дождём молчаливый Лондон — за нами подглядывает. Я не против…

Fin.


End file.
